


Almost Like Flowers and Candy

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: After a Case, Established Relationship, F/F, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie admits that the time they spend together is every bit as fun as Parker thinks it is.  A drabble treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Flowers and Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



Sophie took off her heels -- _finally_ \-- and plopped onto their bed, not even bothering to change.

Parker leapt onto the bed next to her, pulling off her shirt to reveal a thin white tank beneath. “That might have been my favorite date so far!” Parker grinned.

“You can’t be serious! We got caught up in a turf war, had to con smugglers and Customs agents with no plan whatsoever, and barely got away with our lives! Hardly romantic.”

Parker narrowed her eyes, skeptical.

“Fine,” Sophie admitted with a smile. “It was pretty hot.”

Parker rewarded her honesty with a kiss.


End file.
